icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1974–75 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 1974–75 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Philadelphia Flyers eighth season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Flyers repeated as Stanley Cup champions. In 1974–75, Dave Schultz topped his mark from the previous season by setting an NHL record for penalty minutes (472 in all). Bobby Clarke's efforts earned him his second Hart Trophy and Bernie Parent was the lone recipient of the Vezina Trophy. The Flyers as a team improved their record slightly with a mark of 51–18–11, the best record in the league. After a first-round bye, the Flyers easily swept the Toronto Maple Leafs and were presented with another New York-area team in the semifinals. The Flyers looked to be headed toward another sweep against the New York Islanders after winning the first three games. The Islanders, however, fought back by winning the next three games, setting up a deciding seventh game. The Flyers were finally able to shut the door on the Islanders, winning Game 7, 4–1. Facing the Buffalo Sabres in the Stanley Cup Finals, the Flyers won the first two games at home. Game 3, played in Buffalo, would go down in hockey lore as The Fog Game due to an unusual May heat wave in Buffalo which forced parts of the game to be played in heavy fog, as Buffalo's arena lacked air conditioning. The Flyers lost Games 3 and 4, but won Game 5 at home in dominating fashion, 5–1. On the road for Game 6, Bob Kelly scored the decisive goal and Parent posted another shutout (his fourth of the playoffs) as the Flyers repeated as Stanley Cup Champions. Parent also repeated as the playoff MVP, winning his second consecutive Conn Smythe Trophy. The 1974–75 Flyers were the last Stanley Cup champion to be comprised entirely of Canadian born players. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |- | colspan=9 | |} Playoffs Game log |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records Awards Records Transactions Trades Additions and subtractions | valign="top" | |} Philadelphia Flyers 1975 Stanley Cup champions * * |defence=* * * * * - A * * |wingers= * * * * * - A * * * * |centers= * * - A * - C * * |non-players= *'Chairman/Owner:' Ed Snider *'President:' Joe Scott *'Vice Chairman:' F. Eugene Dixon, Jr. *'Head Coach:' Fred Shero *'Vice President/General Manager:' Keith Allen *'Vice President:' Lou Scheinfield *'Assistant Coach:' Mike Nykoluk *'Director of Player Development:' Marcel Pelletier *'Assistant Coach:' Barry Ashbee, *'Trainer:' Frank Lewis *'Assistant Trainer:' Jim McKenzie *'Director of Public Relations:' Joe Kadlec (left off Cup) *'Director of Public Relations' John Blogan (left off Cup) |engraving-notes=* Edward "Ted" Harris won 5 Stanley Cups. He was engraved on the Stanley Cup with Montreal Canadiens as Edward Harris in 1965, 1966, 1968, 1969. Harris was engraved as Ted Harris with Philadelphia Flyers in 1975. * Joe Kadlec, John Blogan (Directors of Public Relations) were included on Philadelphia's Stanley Cup winning pictures in 1974, 1975, but their names do not appear on the Stanley Cup. * Bobby Taylor only played 3 regular season games after coming out of retirement. His name was engraved on the Stanley Cup. *Philadelphia Flyers was the last Stanley Cup winning team to have every player born in Canada. }} Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft in Montreal, Quebec.hockeydb.com, 1974 NHL Amateur Draft Farm teams The Flyers were affiliated with the Richmond Robins of the AHL and the Philadelphia Firebirds of the NAHL.FlyersHistory.net, Non-AHL Affiliates The Flyers and the expansion Washington Capitals had a joint affiliation agreement with Richmond and both teams sent players there. Richmond finished 2nd in their division and lost in seven games to the Hershey Bears in the first round of the playoffs.FlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 1974–75 Playing in the Pennsylvania Convention Center, the first-year Firebirds finished 2nd in the league but lost in the first round of the playoffs to the Long Island Cougars. See also *1974–75 NHL season *1975 Stanley Cup Finals References *'General:' 1974–75 Flyers season on FlyersHistory.net *'Regular season game log:' Philadelphia Flyers regular season game log on FlyersHistory.net *'Playoffs game log:' Philadelphia Flyers playoffs game log on FlyersHistory.net 1974 Category:1974 in hockey Category:1975 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons